diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 11/Plot
The episode begins with ‘Cordelia’ lounging on a chair on the upper part of the living room, talking to Richter who is sitting nearby. Reiji appears on the lower part saying that he recalled that his uncle had a visitor but never imagined that it would be her. ‘Cordelia’ says that it’s been a long time and if only he wasn’t so stiff, he would look like Karl from when she first met him. He tells her not to needlessly invoke his father’s name, as he finds it seriously offensive. She says not to be so standoffish and come closer. Reiji suddenly appears near the two, telling ‘Cordelia’ that scheming comes as naturally as breathing to her. She says to him that she wants to stay vibrant as long as she lives. She then says that she’ll tell him what she despises most: Boredom; because it’s the most painful thing immortals like them have to endure then asks if he agrees. Reiji agrees since boredom doesn’t suit her and tells her that death does. She just says that she’ll take it as a compliment and then asks him to sit near her because she wants to talk face-to-face. But when he doesn’t, ‘Cordelia’ asks if he’s being defensive and says in that respect, he is like his mother because he suppresses his emotions and tries to hide what he feels; she ends by saying that Beatrix met an useless, pathetic end and Reiji becomes annoyed; she asks if she hit a nerve and goes on to say that Beatrix didn’t seem to love him as much as Shu, her eldest son and thought that he wouldn’t mind her slandering Beatrix. Reiji says that he sees how she turned his father and his brother, their uncle, against one another. ‘Cordelia’ asks if he suggests that she’s the one who tore them apart to which she says that it makes her sound like the root of all evil but adds that he could be right and that she is the reason why Karl and Richter’s once friendly relationship deteriorated. He responds by saying that their bond couldn’t have been that strong if it could be ruined by a woman like her. She says that he is remarkably observant for a son of Beatrix and likes him even more. ‘Cordelia’ gets up and walks over to Reiji and she lowers his head. She says his eyes look just like Karl’s and takes off his glasses. She says that she’ll let him in on her secret out of respect for his eyes. She tells him that she came back to life to take revenge on Karl and that she’ll make him pay with his death. She then kisses his neck. Reiji asks if its revenge for not loving her but she tells him that it appears that he doesn’t understand men and women yet; her desire to kill him is the greatest proof of her love. He says that in other words she wants to push her love upon him whether he likes it or not. ‘Cordelia’ gets off a bit and says that he’s certainly fond of speaking out of turn and will silence that mouth of his and kisses him. Afterwards he tells her not to toy with him, but she says that she is becoming interested in him as a man. He asks about his uncle. She tells him that Richter doesn’t object to what she does and wants to continue because they have all the time in the world. Reiji says he’ll pass because he is not attracted to corrupt women with loose morals. She gets angry and slaps him. We hear Laito on the lower floor telling them to stop fighting because their family. When he sees ‘Cordelia’, he says that he thought the next time he would see her would be in Hell and she apologizes for not living up to his expectations. He says that it’s better than he expected. Kanato walks up and ‘Cordelia’ calls him her little song bird and asks him to entertain ‘Mommy’ with his beautiful singing voice like he used to but he just asks how she is her. Subaru then appears and tells them to be quiet because neither of them belongs here and tells her and Richter to get lost. Richter says that he puts on a good show despite his inability to protect his mother. Subaru gets mad and jumps on the railing near Richter and tries to punch him but he grabs Subaru’s hand and twists it then Subaru tries to kick him but he dodges and Subaru jumps back down. Richter says that none of them can hope to rival him and then Reiji walks away from them. We hear Shu laugh and asks if he’s sure about that. Shu says that Richter is the one putting on a show and Richter asks what he’s trying to say. Shu gets off the couch and says that to Karlheinz, the head of the family, he doesn’t even register as a rival. ‘Cordelia’ asks if this is the best entertainment they can provide and calls them dull. She says the worst thing about this is that they all prevent her from being her vibrant self and tells Richter to dispose of them and hands him Subaru’s silver knife. He is somewhat surprised and says that he believe that one stab through the heart is all it takes to kill; she adds that they would all disintegrate instantly without pain and that shows how much she loves them. ‘Cordelia’ asks him again to kill them and she’ll make him the next head of the family but he asks if she swears it and she says yes. He says he finds that strange because it was one of the terms of their agreement when he saved her as she lay dying; she swore that if he saved her life, she would put him on the throne. ‘Cordelia’ grabs one of his arms and says that she’ll do anything he desires and tells him to hurry up and kill those boys. Richter calls her a fool because she is useless to him in her less than pristine condition because all he needs is her heart. He says that as long as he awakens the girl who has her heart and makes her his, he can become the next head without her assistance. She backs away from him and ask if he planned this from the moment she entrusted him with her heart. His response is asking her if she just realized that now. He reveals that it is not her that is using him, it is him using her. He grabs her arm and lowers her down to bite her neck but Ayato appears and tells the both of them to shut up. He tells Richter that Yui belongs to him and says that he can’t touch her without his say-so. Richter grabs a sword on rack nearby and yells at Ayato to not interfere. He swings the sword at Ayato which cuts part of his necktie. Laito then throws a sword to Ayato who catches it and tells Richter that his free ride is over and he’ll make him regret coming here. Richter asks what Ayato thinks he can do about it. Their swords clash but Ayato is pushed back and Richter stabs his left shoulder. Richter then pulls the sword out and when the blood comes out into ‘Cordelia’s’ view, we hear a heartbeat. Ayato drops his sword and falls on one knee. Richter points his sword at him and tells him to stay still but then we hear Yui says Ayato’s name. When he looks at her, her eyes are back to her normal selves. Yui breaks free of Richter and grabs the silver knife. She runs and holds the knife above her heart and everyone is shocked/surprised. Yui says that now one will get hurt and stabs herself. Ayato catches her as she falls but Richter is angry saying that the heart is his and swings his sword at them. Ayato then stabs him in the midsection and Richter drops his sword and falls to the ground in pain. Ayato yells at Yui, telling her to open her eyes. When they do open, ‘Cordelia’ is back saying only a foolish girl would stab herself and calls it a joke. She continues by saying that Yui’s death and awakening are only a matter of time and the both her body and soul will all be hers and her eyes shut again. Category:Episodes Category:Diabolik Lovers (anime) Category:Anime Category:Plot